He Would Be Here By Now
by The Untouchable Young
Summary: "She wanted him back. She didn't want to share him. Most of all, she wanted him here, saying he's sorry. But she knew it wouldn't happen. This wasn't a movie, because if it was, he would have been here by now." Based on If This Was A Movie/Last Kiss


So I've been listening to Taylor Swift lately. Her songs have been stuck in my head forever. -.-

So one-shot!

**Rating: **PG-13  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Peggy/Kendall. I've always liked Peggy better than I've always liked Jo. Peggy's the cuter more down to earth girl if you ask me.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I'm never going to own Big Time Rush or T-Swift.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Swearing and flashbacks (In _Italics_). It's a bit AU. Not too much. The first part is based off If This Was a Movie by Taylor Swift. The flashbacks are based off You Belong With Me and Last Kiss also by T. Swift.

* * *

><p>It was dark and Peggy felt isolated. She felt as if she let them win, let them take her heart, filling it with false hope and breaking it into a million little pieces.<p>

Peggy let out a broken scream filling a vase at her mirror.

She didn't want to see the face. The hideous face that made him leave her.

Broken sobs attacked her, making her slide down against the wall in agony. Peggy buried her face in the soft sweatshirt that had _his _scent all over it.

Kendall.

A few tears escaped her. Why was this so fucking hard?

She looked up and caught her expression in the broken mirror.

She looked terrible. Her brown eyes were bloodshot, nose runny, hair a mess.

She was a mess.

She was always a mess without him. It was just had the world worked. She was nothing without Kendall.

Sudden flashbacks of memories with Kendall started hurling towards her. Kendall dancing, Kendall singing, Kendall playing hockey, Kendall's thirteenth birthday party.

But one stuck out the most. The one that started it all.

It started on a breezy fall day.

* * *

><p><em>Little Peggy Ann Nova was five when she moved to sunny California and into the Palmwoods. She was an exceptionally bright child for her age, noticing things other kids her age would barely pay attention too. She was a quiet, observant child, which is how she noticed so easily the different atmosphere of the Palmwoods. In her small town in Pennsylvania, it was cheerful, peaceful, and normal. Here? It was judging, cruel and superficial.<em>

_Moreover, it freaked Peggy out, making her cling on to her father's leg for her dear life._

_Until she noticed a small blonde boy her age with sparkling emerald eyes. He was playing with his friends, a small black hair boy with a helmet, a brunette boy carrying a mirror and a smaller brunette boy carrying a book._

"_Peggy why don't we go over and try to make some new friends?" Her father suggested._

_Peggy looked up at him with those wide, doe-like brown eyes._

"_Okay." She whispered._

_She let go of her father's leg and took a few wobbly steps towards the four boys playing at the park. When she reached them, she was petrified._

"_Hi. I'm Peggy and this is my daddy." She said shyly._

_The three boys looked at her oddly. Although one of them, the blonde one walked towards her dad and shook his hand. "Hi! I'm Kendall! Those guys are Carlos, James, and Logan." _

_She giggled. He was like a mini adult. He reminded her a lot like her daddy, and she liked that about Kendall. He seemed nice._

_He then turned towards her. "Do you want to play tag with us Peggy?"_

_She nodded shyly. He started to lean forward, towards her face. Peggy's panic started to rise again. What if he hurts me?_

_No, Kendall didn't try to hurt Peggy. Instead, he screamed out "Tag! You're it!" and ran off in the opposite direction._

_She giggled and started to run after him._

* * *

><p>She smiled slightly at the memory. Things were so simple back then. So drama-less. So childish. Another memory shot itself at her. They were twelve. Both Kendall and her were looking at the sky on a humid and rainy summer's day . . .<p>

* * *

><p><em>Their friendship had grown into something more over the few years. It turned into something bigger; for Peggy at least. She thought it was just a crush, but it sure didn't feel that way. Her heart started beating, she kept getting butterflies, and she always blushed when he complimented her. She knew it would pass by and things would get normal soon. Nevertheless, they were inseparable. Best friends. Peggy never really had a best friend before, but now that she did, she couldn't be happier. She her friendship with the other three boys had grown as well, but she always preferred Kendall.<em>

_On July ninth, Peggy and Kendall had spent the whole day together. Playing in the park, going to the pool, playing laser tag, painting, playing Mario Kart on his GameCube, and going to get ice cream._

_It had been an almost perfect day. It had been raining for an hour or two, but it didn't last. The scent of the rain was still fresh on the pavement. _

_They were currently ending it with looking at the stars on a plush blanket outside. Kendall said if they got lucky, they could even see a shooting star and make a wish._

_Something about wishes always fascinated Peggy. Maybe it was the idea of everything being okay. Or the thought of something magical. She didn't really know, but either way the proposal of a wish always pulled her in._

_It was a humid night. Little droplets of sweat had started to form on her forehead, slowly trudging their way down her face. She didn't mind though. Infact, she was barely paying attention to it._

_Instead, her concentration was focused on the super starry night sky above her. Thousands of stars a hundred light years away. They were all so twinkly. It mesmerized her._

_She noticed that Kendall had been unusually quiet. She shifted her head towards him and started to frown when noticing the small pout on his face._

"_What's wrong?" She asked._

_Kendall sighed. "You know Jenny Tinkler right?"_

"_The super clumsy one?" She clarified. He nodded. "Yeah what about her?"_

_Kendall avoided her gaze, a slight blush grazing his cheeks. "She likes me." He whispered._

_Well she wasn't expecting that. It seems all she could say was "oh."_

"_So what are you thinking?" She asked hesitantly._

"_I don't like her! I can barely even tolerate girls!" He exclaimed. Peggy frowned even further after she heard this._

"_No girls?" She said doubtfully._

_Kendall raised a finger, tapping his chin lightly before responding. "Well . . . not all girls. Most of them I don't. Only my mom, Katie and you."_

_Her mood immediately brightened. "Really? Me too?"_

_He looked at her as if she's grown two heads. "Of course. You're one of my best friends." He said in a 'Duh' tone._

_She turned her head and grinned goofily. It made her proud to know she was one of the few girls Kendall liked._

_She heard a loud gasp. "Peggy! A shooting star!" Kendall exclaimed pointing to the sky._

_Her glass-rimmed eyes followed where he was pointing. She then saw it, a huge twinkling star rushing over their heads. Kendall and Peggy jumped up quickly. "Hurry we have to make a wish!" Kendall yelled. Both of them hastily shut their eyes, concentrating on their one wish._

_It had to be huge._

_Once they were sure the shooting star had flown over their heads, they opened their eyes._

_I wish Kendall would know how I felt._

"_Kendall? How do we this is not going to stop? Us being best friends." She asked, turning her head towards his._

"_Because, nothing will ever change between me and your. I'm sure about it. Are you?"_

_She turned her head towards the stars and smiled. "I'm sure."_

* * *

><p>A few months later, they had been invited to their first party.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Kendall why are we here again?" Peggy asked. This was her first party, and so far, she didn't like it too much.<em>

"_Because we were invited! Besides this is fun don't you think?" He grinned._

_Peggy rolled her eyes. Of course, Kendall would like this. It was his personality, his atmosphere, his scene, his freaking vibe. He was the life of the party, and he even if he didn't mean it, he showed that off to everyone._

_Random pop music blasted through the speakers, and it wasn't long before Kendall was dancing, or sufficiently saying, bouncing._

"_Dance with me!" He grinned, grabbing her wrist and pulling her in without her consent._

_She laughed the whole night at his crazy dance moves. And before she knew it, she was having fun._

_Maybe parties weren't bad after all._

* * *

><p>The years flashed forward to the beginning of junior year.<p>

* * *

><p><em>It was the beginning of their junior year. They had still been Kendall and Peggy. Only a few things had been different. One, Kendall was a jock. Popular, smart, and kind. He was well liked by everybody. Students, teachers, the principal, even the janitors. Peggy on the other head was classified as a nerd. With her big glasses and her love of books, it made it hard not to call her a loser.<em>

_In all honesty, Peggy was surprised when Kendall didn't drop her the minute they entered high school at the Palmwoods. They had two different labels and two different social groups. Nevertheless, she was grateful that he stuck by her._

_As she walked down the hall she heard endless whispers of gossip, secrets, and lies be hurled around her. From one person to another. Gossip in the Palmwoods spread faster than mono._

_Today's subjects?_

_Kendall Knight and Jo Taylor._

_Jo Taylor was your stereotypical mean girl. She was mean, blonde, popular and head cheerleader. Now she could add another thing to the list of stereotypes._

_The girlfriend of the hottie hockey captain._

_Peggy hated Jo. She couldn't stand to be in the same room as her, much less Jo being the girlfriend of her best friend. Nevertheless, what are best friends for right?_

_Best friends. It was all they would ever be._

_She frowned. She was in love with Kendall ever since they were thirteen and had made a wish on a shooting star together. When he asked if he was sure, he thought she was talking about the wish. She on the other hand, was talking about how she was sure she was in love with him._

_Peggy rolled her eyes at the whispers. Honestly, couldn't people mind their own business?_

_Apparently not._

"_Hey Peggy!" A brunette called out._

_Stephanie King._

_She walked towards Peggy a bemused look on her face. "Did you know Kendall and Jo are dating?" she asked with a smirk on her face._

_Peggy oh so badly wanted to punch her in the face and set the facts straight._

"_No! Really?" She asked in a sarcastic tone._

_Stephanie must have been a true blonde because she actually thought she meant it. "Really. It's even Facebook and Twitter confirmed." She said in a smug look._

_Peggy sighed before answering. "Honestly Stephanie. I knew. I knew since the end of last year. That's when they officially started dating." She slammed it shut and whipped her head towards Stephanie. "And I could care less about your useless drama."_

* * *

><p>A few months had passed after that duel between Peggy and Stephanie King.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Peggy was sitting on the grass, trying to enjoy her latest book, Catcher in the Rye. However, the constant yelling and screaming of Kendall and Jo's fights were keeping her distracted.<em>

_Frankly, they were arguing about something stupid. Nevertheless, she knew that it would end soon and they would make up with sex and kissing. It sickened her. It really did. However, what could she do?_

_Evidently, she ended up being wrong. Kendall had left walked towards her, his hands in his pockets. She didn't know why, but she loved how he did that. He huffed as he sat down next to her. She quickly turned off her IPod Touch._

"_What's up?" She asked, putting her book down._

_Kendall huffed once again. "Nothing. Jo's being a brat."_

_Peggy was suddenly uncomfortable. She hated talking about Jo. "Sorry?"_

_He shrugged. "It's okay. I'm just tired of the drama."_

_Peggy rolled her eyes in response. So was she. "What was it about this time?"_

_He shrugged again. "It was about something I said. No big deal."_

_Kendall picked up her IPod and smiled when he saw what song was playing. 'Stop and Stare' by One Republic. It was their favorite song, but Jo absolutely hated it._

"_Jo hates One Republic." He chuckled._

"_I know." She smiled. It was one of the reasons she listened to this song repeatedly._

"_Kendall?" A demanding and nasally voice asked. Kendall and Peggy both looked up to find Jo staring at them._

_Peggy looked Jo up and down. Being ninety degrees out Jo was wearing a white tank top with a black mini skirt. In Jo's mind, she looked hot. In Kendall's mind, he wanted to fuck her. In Peggy's mind, Jo looked like a slut and acted like a whore._

_Peggy looked down at her old, boring and plain t-shirt Kendall had given her for her birthday when they were fourteen. 'MINNESOTA'S WILD'._

_Jo's lip quivered. "I'm sorry."_

_Kendall smiled a bit. He got up and walked towards her. "I am too."_

_She smirked and pulled him closer to her, whispering something in his ear. Kendall raised his head up, a look of lust in his eyes. "See you later Pegs." With that, he wrapped an arm around Jo's waist and went off in the direction of Jo's apartment._

_Peggy looked down. Sorrow and rejection were numbing her senses._

'_Kendall, can't you see I'm here?' She thought._

* * *

><p>A few days passed since the last time Kendall talked to her. She wasn't surprised anymore, going this long without talking. In all honesty, she felt like he forgot her sometimes. She watched his life from a distance. She was always in the shadows. Always watching, never being seen herself. Sometimes she had to ask his friends how he was. Nevertheless, in retrospect she was glad he was happy. He liked his life, and she was content with being in the shadows. She always knew in the back of her subconscious that he would change.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Peggy sat criss-cross applesauce, trying to give A Cather in the Rye her undivided attention. The sound of little children laughing in the Palmwoods Park gave her comfort. Reminding her about the good old days.<em>

_Ultimately, the idea of reading failed when she saw Kendall walking towards her. His favorite Wilds shirt on with his favorite worn out jeans._

"_Hey!" He said with a smile, plopping down next to her on the bench._

"_Hey. I've haven't heard from you for a while." She answered, tucking in a piece of hair behind her ear._

"_Yeah. Football practice." She frowned slightly at this. Jo pushed him into football. Kendall was a hockey player, not a football player._

"_Boring. How's hockey?" Kendall lit up at the mention of hockey and immediately went on a rant of why the Wilds were better than the Capitals._

_Peggy tried to keep up, hockey was her favorite sport too. But she just couldn't. When Kendall went on a rant like this, there was no stopping him and the fact that he looked so happy talking about hockey again bought a smile to her face. He looked like a five year old in a candy shop. Adorable._

_Why was he let Jo doing this? Letting her tie him down?_

"_Kendall." She interrupted. Kendall turned giving her his full attention. "Why do you let Jo control you?" She spit out. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. She couldn't believe what she said. "I'm so sorry! I can't believe I said that and-" She was cut off, by the touch of Kendall's lips to her cheek. She blushed rapidly like a tomato when he went back to his original state._

"_It's no big deal. Just Jo being Jo. It's fine. Really." Kendall said gently._

_She raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you honestly think I'll believe in that bullshit?"_

_He was about to say something until Jo came up. An awkward silence took place. That is until Jo decided to disrupt it._

"_Kendall I thought we were going out? I even dressed up!" She gestured towards her outfit. A mini dress with high heels._

_Peggy looked down at her sneakers. How could Jo walk in those death traps?_

"_We will don't worry." Kendall assured._

_He got up, putting an arm around Jo's shoulders. "See you later Peggy."_

_Kendall and Jo walked away, hand in hand, with Jo wearing a shit-eating smirk._

'_When he's with her, I'm invisible' Peggy thought, tears filling to the brim, threatening to spill out._

* * *

><p>It was May now. It was two weeks away from homecoming season. Meaning no doubt Kendall and Jo would go together and be crowned Homecoming King and Queen.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Peggy shuddered at the breeze coming from her window. She tugged on her blanket more, hoping to gain warmth. <em>

_She needed to sleep. Tomorrow was Monday, meaning she would need to wake up at six and take a shower, eat breakfast, brush her teeth and get ready. Then go to school._

_She was so close to sleep, she could feel it._

_She was about to drift off into dreamland. Until there was a tapping at the window._

_Peggy's eyes snapped open. Searching absentmindedly for her glasses with one, she flicked her table lamp on. She winced at the sudden light. After letting, her eyes adjust to the blinding white light. Swiftly grabbing her glasses off her nightstand, she grabbed Kendall's 'WILD'S HOCKEY' hoodie off her bedpost. He had left it over at her house when they were studying one night, and she did not intend to give it back._

_Careful not to wake her parents up, she tiptoed to her balcony, opening the door for a few inches and slipping in, closing the door shut. She leaned over the rail to find Kendal wearing a letter jacket and a beanie, a pile of rocks besides him._

"_What the hell are you doing here?" She whisper-seethed. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"_

_Kendall gave her a watery smile that broke her heart in two. "Can I come in? I have to talk to you."_

_She sighed, looking over her shoulder to check the time. 1:38._

_She sighed once more, turning her head to look down at him. "Not here. What about we go to Griffith Park?" He nodded in response. She groaned, she was going to get into so much trouble for this. But frankly she didn't care. _

_Giving him the one-minute sigh, she tiptoed back into her room and changed into some presentable clothes. A pair of sweatpants and some converses._

_Perfect._

_Peggy locked her bedroom door. After the confirmation of the sound of the lock turning, she ran to her bed, stuffing her pillows under her blanket, and flicking the lights off._

_She walked back out onto the balcony, shutting the door as softly as she could._

_Kendall grinned at the sight of her in a pair of sweats and sneakers. Sometimes it was nice to be reminded that some girls didn't take forever to get ready._

_Peggy climbed over the railing, a feeling of adrenaline rushing through her. She needed to jump._

_With a deep breath inward, she did just that. She closed her eyes and let go. For what felt like eternity but was probably only a second, she was falling, falling, hurtling from the balcony at a million miles an hour. Then she met something warm and heard a soft grunt, and she immediately opened her eyes to see she had landed perfectly cradled in Kendall's waiting arms._

_She blushed at the contact, and immediately jumped out of his arms._

_She looked at Kendall, opening her hand out. He sighed and dropped a small miniscule object in. Keys. Peggy smirked in victory, making her way to the parking lot, Kendall trailing behind her._

_When they made their way towards Kendall's cherry red convertible, both had slipped in, not saying a word. The silence continued as she revved up the engine and pulled out of the parking lot._

_Peggy took the exit to 101 north. As they drove, Kendall was silent. The whole ride was silent and she was going crazy cause of it. He woke her up damn it, shouldn't he be talking?_

_Peggy gently tapped the radio dial. She watched the road for the next exit as the radio roared to life. With one hand on the wheel, she turned the volume down low and quickly flipped it to an old slow song station. Richard Marx's song Waiting for You blasted through the speakers as she pressed on the pedal, speeding off into the distance._

_They made it to Griffith Park in twenty minutes or so. As soon as she parked, she snapped. _

"_So you wake me up at one thirty in the morning and don't talk? What the fuck Kendall?" She scolded._

_Kendall's response was so low that she almost couldn't hear. "I was upset. I saw something."_

_Her brows furrowed. "What did you see?"_

_Kendall sniffed a bit before continuing. "Jo cheating on me."_

_Her expression faltered once she saw her broken hearted he was. "Oh Kendall." She sighed. She rubbed his arm. "With who?"_

"_Jett Stetson."_

_Peggy snorted. "That douche? You know what who cares. He's a hater. And you know what HATERS stands for?"_

"_What?" He asked with a chuckle._

_She smiled before continuing. __"Having Anger towards Everyone Reaching Success. Besides! Jo doesn't deserve you. She's been cheating you like shit."_

_He smiled before reaching over and giving her a hug. She missed this. The feel of his arms around her, his warmth, his scent, his __**heartbeat**__. It was thumping so wildly she could feel it through his shirt._

"_I love you." He said, his voice muffled. Her eyes shifted downwards toward the clock. 1:58. She smiled faintly. This time and day would forever be etched into her mind._

_When he let go they talked. Just talked. About their dreams, music, life in general. It was perfect. Until she noticed that, it was 5:14._

"_Kendall! We got to go!" She shrieked. She was reaching for the keys before Kendall grabbed her wrist. She turned towards him in confusion._

"_Well since we're here and sunrise should be starting in about two minutes, we should stay. We can skip school."_

_She was going to say no way in hell, but then she saw he was giving her his puppy eyes. And she couldn't resist those._

"_Fine." She sighed._

_He grinned. "I love you. You know that?"_

"_Yeah. I know." She responded absentmindedly._

'_Just not the way you imagined it', She thought as the sun rose before her eyes._

* * *

><p>A few months had passed and Homecoming came rapidly. Meaning there was one thing that was focused on Kendall's mind. The Homecoming Game. This game was the most important one of the season. They had to win this.<p>

Jo was still cheating on him. She didn't think he knew. Until he confronted her.

* * *

><p><em>Peggy climbed the foreign steps. She really hadn't been to a football game before. Kendall had been trying to persuade for a while but she always gave him an excuse like studying or that it wasn't her scene.<em>

_The only reason why she was here was that she wanted to support Kendall. It killed her to see him with Jo, but it made her die repeatedly to see him upset._

_She rather die and let him be happy than have him heartbroken._

_As she climbed the stairs, she heard a familiar voice cry out to her. "Peggy!" She turned her head to follow the voice._

_There Logan was sitting, waving towards her and gesturing to the seat next to him. She breathed out in relief. Now she wouldn't look like a loser for being alone._

_She walked towards the seat and plopped right next to him._

"_I never see you here!" he grinned._

_Peggy laughed before responding. "I never come. I'm usually home studying. I just wanted to support Kendall." She said. And then hastily added. "And James."_

_He nodded in understanding. "I don't either. Hockey's more of my thing. But since Kendall and James are on the football team. And Carlos being a cheerleader." He shrugged._

"_I almost forgot he was a cheerleader. Why did he join again?"_

"_His reasoning being, 'I get to hang out with girls!'" Logan shook his head._

_Peggy simply laughed and watched the game._

_Three hours later, they were tied._

_Freaking Tied._

_Peggy never swore so much in her life._

"_I can't believe we're tied." She huffed._

"_If Kendall gets this touchdown we win." Logan stated._

"_No pressure." Peggy snorted. She looked around her; people were biting their nails, lips, chewing on hair. All for a football game. Realizing no one was going to support Kendall, she did something she would never do if it were someone else._

_She stood up and screamed._

"_What are you doing?" Logan whisper-screamed._

"_Hey!" She screamed, getting the attention of everyone in the stands._

"_Ken-dall! Ken-dall!" She screamed pumping out her fist. At first, only a few joined in. Then others, and others, until the entire crowd was screaming "Ken-dall!" with her._

_The whistle blew, and the crowd didn't falter one bit._

_Then it happened. Kendall crossed it. He got it._

_He made it._

_The crowd went wild, deafening her with their screams._

_She looked down on the field were Kendall's teammates were carrying him off on their shoulders._

_And then she saw her._

_There Jo was, making out with Jett._

_In front of everyone one._

_She could see Kendall becoming furious._

_He jumped off their shoulders are ran to them._

_Peggy couldn't hear them but she saw their mouths._

_It ended with Kendall punching Jett in the nose and leaving._

_Logan was shocked. "What was that for?"_

_She sighed, shaking her head. "It's a long story."_

* * *

><p>Homecoming Dance was on Friday night. Jo and Kendall were still not talking. However, they hadn't broken up either.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Peggy furrowed her eyebrows in frustration and put her calculus book onto the bed. The product rule was: <em>_D [f(x)g(x)] = f(x)g(x) + f(x)g(x), and her homework was y= (x*3+7x-1)(5x+2). How the hell couldn't she figure this out?_

_She grunted in frustration and threw the book against the door. Damn it._

_Her phone started to go off, sounding a new text. She picked it up and scrolled through._

**Kendall: Are you going tonight?**

**Peggy: Can't. I'm studying.**

**Kendall: Wish you were.**

_Peggy bit her lip. Maybe she should go. She and Kendall were going to college soon, if she didn't tell him now, she'd never get her chance._

_It's now or never._

_Taking out her makeup, curling iron, and dress, she got ready to blow Kendall's mind._

* * *

><p>It was about eight o'clock by the time Peggy arrived.<p>

* * *

><p><em>When she entered the whole room's eyes were on her. Needless to say she didn't look like a nerd now.<em>

_Her blonde hair was curled in ringlets with a tiny poof on top, her makeup light and flawless, and her dress, in a subtle way to say, was perfection. She didn't even have her glasses on._

_It was white, a sign of innocence, just like her. It poofed a bit, from the waist down, but in an elegant fashion._

_She honestly didn't care about the comments on how pretty she looked. No, only one person mattered._

_And he was staring right at her, eyes wide and mouth agape._

_She gave him a slight smile and waved to him. He waved back before talking to the person behind her. After chatting for a few minutes, he left, making his way towards her._

"_I thought you said you had to study." Kendall said jokingly._

_She shrugged a smile on her lips. "I can always study later. I have an A in calculus anyways."_

"_What changed your mind?"_

"_Honestly?" She asked. He nodded and she continued with a sigh. "You."_

"_Me?" He echoed._

"_I came here for you. I wanted to prove to you, that you belong with me not Jo!" She said._

"_But . . . we're best friends!" he exclaimed._

_She shook her head. "No. We aren't. We're more than that."_

_He stood there, mouth slightly agape at what she just said. Damn it. She knew this was a mistake._

"_You know what. Forget I said anything." She whispered, tears filling to the brim, threatening to spill over._

_And with that she turned and ran out._

* * *

><p>What hurt even more though, was the fact that he never came after her.<p>

* * *

><p>And here she was. Wearing his "WILDS' sweatshirt, teary eyed, runny nose and her hand faintly bleeding. She thought dances were supposed to be fun. This wasn't fun.<p>

The image of shock written across his face was forever etched in her mind. Just like those three small numbers.

_**1:58**_.

_**I love you.**_

"Kendall." She whispered. Her heart was racing. So many memories were wrapped up in her heads, it seemed as if a thousand were on playback, making her relive every moment.

It's been five years since she was first in love with Kendall, and he had rejected her tonight. She may have lived in Hollywood, but not every love story came out like a movie.

Rain was smashing against her window. It was like the sky was pitying her too.

She knew this would happen. She knew their friendship would change. She remembered back in eighth grade when they were so close. People always laughed at them, but they didn't care.

Now? He doesn't even talk to her much.

She wanted him back. She didn't want to share him with Jo. She wanted how things were before.

Most of all she wanted him standing outside her front door, saying he's sorry.

But she knew it wouldn't happen. This wasn't a movie, because if it was, he would have been here by now.


End file.
